Lamps, typically with incandescent bulbs, halogen or light-emitting diodes (LED), are often installed in a body of water, such as a pool or a hot tub, to illuminate the water to allow for nighttime use or to provide a desired aesthetic appearance of the body of water. However, these lamps create a risk of electrocuting individuals and/or animals that are touching, using or in the body of water when water penetrates the light enclosure and enters the interior of the lamp. In order to prevent injury or death to those touching, using or in the water, various safety mechanisms can be used to reduce the risk of electrocution. However, such safety mechanisms can require additional components in the lamp that would increase the size, weight and/or manufacturing cost of the lamp, or are located external to the lamp, such as an external panelboard, switchboard or controller. Thus, there is a need for a lamp with at least one or more safety mechanisms and systems and methods thereof to overcome the above-mentioned problems while providing a more cost-efficient, compact solution that minimizes additional cost and the amount of additional components to or with the lamp.